


Лишний десерт

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Фай немного увлёкся кондитерством.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 1





	Лишний десерт

Третий день они находились в этом мире. Третий день жили в этом любезно предоставленном им домике.

И в третий раз Фай готовил на ужин ЭТО.

Хмуро глянув на ухмыляющегося мага, Курогане демонстративно отодвинул свою порцию сладких рисовых шариков, эклеры, кексы, кусочек торта и горку странного вида.

— Куро-пон не голоден? Точно не будешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Фай притянул тарелку к себе и принялся наслаждаться второй порцией сладкого ужина.

Курогане наблюдал за этим со все возрастающим изумлением.

Сперва исчезли кексы. Затем эклеры. Рисовые шарики отправились в последний пусть вприкуску с той странной фигней, которую почему-то называли муравейником.

К тому моменту, как Фай принялся за тортик, глаза ниндзя были размером с приличные блюдца. Фай поднял на него глаза и склонил голову на бок:

— Что-то не так?

Курогане очнулся и принял самый невозмутимый вид.

Прикончив вторую порцию сладостей за вечер, Фай налил себе чашечку кофе. Когда в черный напиток посыпалась пятая ложка сахара, Курогане не выдержал:

— Слушай, а у тебя в одном месте ничего не слипнется?

— Я очень ценю твою заботу, Куро-чан, но со мной все будет в порядке!

— Ну-ну, — скептично фыркнул тот.

— О, я понял! Куро-ми, если ты так беспокоишься об Этом, то уверяю, для горячего Там место всегда найдется, — ухмыльнулся Фай, хитро поглядывая на спутника.

Курогане поперхнулся и закашлялся.

Шаоран, Сакура и Мокона недоуменно переглянулись.

— Курогане-сан, о чем говорит Фай-сан? — невинно хлопнула ресничками принцесса, похлопав мужчину по спине.

— Понятия не имею, — прохрипел тот, взглядом обещая паскуднику адские муки.

Последний солнечно улыбнулся и, сделав глоток своего кофе, довольно зажмурился.

* * *

— Ты что себе позволяешь, придурок? — шипел Курогане, когда они с Фаем остались в своей комнате. В двух оставшихся спали пацан и принцесса.

— Тише, Куро-ми, не злись, — улыбнулся маг, но улыбка вышла кривая: его запястья словно сжало тисками. Вот только причиной дискомфорта была вовсе не боль...

— Я тебя сейчас прибью, — продолжал беситься тот.

— Что я сделал, что Куро-му такой сердитый?

— Что сделал? Что сделал? Что ты там наговорил при детишках, а???

Ответить Фай не успел. Как только он открыл рот, его перебил продолжительный утробный звук.

Курогане порадовался, что в комнате хотя бы темно, как раздался тихий смех:

— Так Куро-ванван всего-лишь голодный?

Не выдержав подобного унижения, ниндзя оттолкнул от себя парня, но тот продолжал хихикать.

— Послушай, ты!..

— Куро-сама, если все дело только в этом, то...

Фай быстро вышел из комнаты, но уже через несколько секунд появился с подносом в руках:

— Вот. Специально для тебя.

Курогане не поверил своим глазам: на подносе была еда. Нормальная Еда.

— Так ты поэтому так долго «посуду мыл»? — буркнул он, уже пожирая ужин, правда, пока только глазами.

— Ну... Куро-сама ведь не поел, так что я подумал, что это будет не лишним, — шаркнул ножкой Фай, потупившись.

Ответное «спасибо» было очень тихим, но тем не менее вполне различимым.

Пока Курогане ел, Фай расстелил футоны, разделся и лег под одеяло.

* * *

— Так что ты там говорил про «одно место»? Слипнется? Не хочешь проверить?

— Я и так знаю, что будет слишком сладко.

— Но ведь десерту и полагается быть сладким, — прошептал маг почти в самые губы.

Воин поразмыслил и решил, что после такого ужина десерт ему совсем не помешает...


End file.
